


In Your Eyes

by Aesthetic_bane (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cutting, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Simon Lewis, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Siblings, Self-Harm, Show References, Slow Burn, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane
Summary: Those eyes, those striking blue eyes is the first thing that drew magnus in, instantly he needed to know this angels name.Alec, has never had it easy, he was different, he wasn't the golden boy like jace or the trendsetter like izzy, he was guarded, anti social alec, with secrets and a past no one would want. So what's he to do when he locks eyes with the most beautiful man he's ever layed eyes on in the middle of a house party. Based on the song ultimately by khai dreams i would recommend listening to it while reading this to add the the experience.https://youtu.be/o-RCiBWmBBc((DISCONTINUED STORY))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at something like this bare with me, so, plug in those ear phones, get comfortable and let's begin!

Why did i let myself get talked into this Alec thought to himself for the millionth time that night. He was seated in the corner of a dimly lit room packed with people, nursing a beer someone had shoved into his hand earlier, while bodies were danci- well, more like grinding if he was being honest, against each other, the air thick with smell of sweat and alcohol. None of this was helping his anxiety and Alec started silently calculating how much Izzy would pester him the next day if he ducked out of the party this early in. He had arrived with Izzy and Jace but Izzy was soon whisked off by her friends and Jace was soon off talking to the red head girl he couldn't remember the name of, so as usual he was left to his own devices. It had probably only been 20 minutes but it felt like hours. He was in the process of getting up, thinking to himself, the pestering tomorrow will be way better then his current situation when,he collided with a hard object,knocking him to floor. Now, he was more then a bit surprised,not just from being knocked down but, from the fact it was possible, considering the fact that he was a 6 foot 1 guy. A ring adorned hand appeared in front of Alec's face, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
"Are you ok?" A silky voice asked.  
Shaking his head once then accepting the helping hand up, Alec locked eyes with the most beautiful man he's ever seen, he was a inch or two taller then him which wasn't common and he was built for the Gods. Amused almond shaped eyes,the shade of emerald bore into his, and Alec let his eyes wonder, taking in the streaks of red in his hair, the glitter, the flick of... eyeliner? The perfectly shaped nose, the rosy, plump lips and the strangers outfit. Alec's breath caught in his throat when he noticed the maroon mesh sparkly shirt that was unbuttoned down to the belly button, tucked into sinfully tight black jeans. Alec felt a blush spread on his face as his eyes finally settled back on this strangers face, noticing a amused spark in his eyes and a smirk on those perfectly kissable lips.  
"Like what you see, blue eyes?" The man said.  
Noticing just then how close they were, Alec stumbled back,eyes wide. "I- I was just.. sorry, i-i didn't mean to..uh.."  
Alec felt his face getting a increasing shade of red, as he tried to find an excuse as to why he was so blatantly checking out this stranger 'you're such a idiot lightwood he's so obviously out of your leauge' he thought. He opened his mouth to try again when the stranger stepped closer, close enough that Alec could notice there was yellow and brown flecks in those green eyes, and lifted a single finger to Alec's lips, effectively shutting him up.  
He leaned close to Alec's ear, lips almost touching and said  
"Don't worry i like what i see too,darling"  
Alec opened and closed his mouth, trying to get a sound out unsuccessfully. The stranger chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket, took Alecs palm and scribbled something on it.  
"Call me,darling" the stanger said with that amused smirk.  
With that he disappeared into the crowd. Alec broke out of his daze, and looked down at his hand and saw a number written on it with the name MAGNUS BANE in big swoopy letters. Magnus. Magnus was the name of the glittery man. Alec got taken out of his thoughts when there was a loud crash then drunken cheering, and he remembered where he was and more importantly,that he was on his way out. Shooting Izzy a quick excuse he made his way out of the room and home.


	2. Blue Eyed Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' pov on what just happened

Magnus was no stranger to parties, some might say he was the king of parties, so when he heard of the house party his good friend Jem was hosting of course he was going to be there. He had arrived with Caterina and Ragnor by his side, the trio demanding attention: Cat with her waist length blue hair, perfectly wand curled for the nights events,in a leather skater skirt paired with heeled boots, a white crop and a leather jacket to match the skirt, Ragnor with his basically white blonde hair perfectly styled with gel,wearing loose ripped blue jeans and a deep green top matching his eyes,and then there was Magnus walking in the front of the group his 6 ft 3 height attracted attention,his red streaked hair styled in a perfect swoop, he wore a sparkly maroon mesh button up shirt, left open all the way down to his belly button, exposing his tan chest, and he paired it with his favorite black ripped skinny jeans and a flick of eye liner,and they all walked in with complete confidence. Soon enough cute blonde walked up to Magnus and started dancing with him. After a good 20 minutes of dancing around with males and females, he made his way to get a drink. Magnus was almost at the drink when he collided with someone, effectively knocking them to the floor.  
"Sorry" Magnus said, offering his hand to the stranger, "didn't see you th-" Magnus' voice faltered as his eyes locked with the blue eyed beauty. He was only a inch or two shorter then Magnus, and noticeably muscular even under the horribly fitted black sweater and jeans, with a mop of black curls that cascaded messily over his forehead stopping just above his eyes...oh god those eyes, the prettiest shade of blue he's ever seen. After his quick assessing of the stranger,a smirk formed on Magnus' lips as he noticed the stranger shyly checking him out, a pretty pink blush gracing the his pale cheeks as he noticed he'd been caught.  
"Like what you see? blue eyes" said Magnus,smirk prominent.  
The stranger stumbled back, clearly embarrassed, and started to stutter out a reply  
Chuckling to himself Magnus decided to save the boy from embarrassment and lifted a slim,ring adorned finger to the boy's lips stating, "don't worry i like what i see too"  
Noticing the boy's obvious daze he made the decision and pulled out his favorite deep purple glittery pen, grabbed the boy's pale hand and scribbled down his number, he said a quick call me and proceeded on his way, with the thoughts of a blue eyed blushing boy.


	3. The number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day from Alec's pov

Alec woke up to the early morning sunlight filtering through his curtains. He sat there for a second contemplating whether or not he should get up or go back to sleep, considering it was Sunday and he didn't have work, before making the decision to just get up, feeling rested enough anyway. He grabbed his towel and headed to his bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he got in the bathroom he took in his reflection: his untamable black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, the cut through his left eye brow that he'd earned in a clumsy accident as a child. Alec's eye's wandered farther down to his fore arms, taking in the multiple white raised scars and the newer more red ones, 'he was a such disgusting disappointment' he thought to himself, he really hated his reflection sometimes. Sighing to himself he went to go turn on the water when he noticed the purple writing on his hand, turning his palm so he could fully see, he remembered...last night, the beautiful stranger, Magnus. Alec was so eager to sleep that he'd forgotten all about calling. But, even then, knowing himself, he'd probably chicken out anyway. Contemplating his options for a second, Alec decided on transfering the number onto a piece of paper, lest he muster up enough confidence to actually call. After his quick shower, Alec got to making himself breakfast, blueberry pancakes to be exact. He was halfway through his meal when he heard a knock on his door. Getting up to answer it, Alec opened the door to his annoyed looking sister Isabelle.  
"Alec!" Izzy exclaimed exasperated. "I thought we agreed you would stay at least an hour! You chickened out on me and i was stuck taking a very drunk Jace home, come on big brother! That's no fair."  
Rolling his eyes a smirk made it's way onto his face, "Iz, is it really my fault you let Jace get that drunk? And plus, you know my idea of fun was definitely not that party. " walking further into his apartment Izzy plopped down onto his couch, bringing one of the pillows into her lap and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, your idea of fun is a night in reading The Phantom Of The Opera for the millionth time and drinking tea." Chuckling at his sister's accuracy, he sat down next to her, "Hey! The Phantom of the Opera is a great book, there's nothing wrong with a quiet relaxing night" he said with a shrug.  
Izzy shook her head, her wavy black hair flowing back and forth, "Yeah but not ALL the time, i mean it can't be healt- WHAT IS THAT!" Confused Alec watched as Izzy sprung up and retrieved something from the table, "Jeez Iz what are you on about?" Alec said slightly exasperated at his sisters energy level this early in the morning.  
Izzy returned with a piece of paper and dangeled it in front of his face, "This. What is this Alexander Gideon Lightwood? Explain" Realization dawned on Alec as the name Magnus Bane came into view, blushing, Alec snatched the paper with Magnus' number on it, from Izzy's perfectly manicured nails and mumbled, "It's nothing Iz, some guy from the party gave me his number." Averting his gaze in the hopes his sister would drop it.  
But to his dismay Izzy just bombarded him with questions, "Some guy? You mean Magnus Bane? Did you really meet him? And he gave you his number? Alec! How could you not tell me you met THE Magnus Bane? Have you called him yet? Did he ask you ou-"  
"Woah Iz slow down, no i haven't called him yet and, you know him?" Alec said cutting Izzy off.  
Looking at him like he had two heads Izzy just shook her head in disbelief, "Big brother, EVERYONE, knows who Magnus Bane is, he's only one of the youngest and most talented professional dancers ever, and if he gave you his number, you are definitely going to be calling him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all the positive feed back! I'll be continuing the story


	4. Nephilm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more into Alec's character and more of a start to malec

Alec sighed exasperated, "No Iz, I'm definitely not calling him, you just told me this guy is basically famous, there's no way he is actually interested in a nobody like me, it was probably some kind of prank anyway." He said trying to sound nonchalant, trying his best not to let his insecurities slip into his tone and words, he went for keeping his face stoic and unreadable, something he knew he was good at. Even though was thinking this the whole time, saying it aloud was bringing him back to reality, and the reality was, he was to damaged to be loved. Fuck..his thoughts got dark quick, he couldn't fall apart in front of his sister, that would be pathetic, so, he ran his hand down his face and put on his best smile, meeting his sisters eye's, once more, he ruffled her hair and started walking back into his kitchen, "Iz, really it's fine, I'm a big boy i can handle it. So, how's Jace? He's gotta have a hell of a hangover huh?" Hoping a change in subject would distract his persistent sister.  
Izzy let out a snort, "Yeah, serves him right, he almost threw up on my favorite dress. And on top of that i had to hear him drunkenly babble about some red headed girl he's, and i quote, "meant to be with" it would've actually been funny if i wasn't stuck basically carrying him." Izzy stated with a pout, making her way over to his abandoned plate of pancakes and starting eating them.  
"Do you want me to make you some? I still have some extra batter." Alec said with a knowing grin as he watch his sister basically clean his plate.   
Izzy gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.

 

After finishing Izzy's pancakes and fixing some coffee for himself, black as always he sat across from Izzy watching her scarf down her food.   
"You act like you haven't eaten in days Iz" Alec said with a chuckle  
To busy stuffing her mouth to properly answer or even look up, she opted for flipping him off, effectively making Alec almost spit out his coffee laughing. Alec really did love his sister, she could be nosy and unrelenting at times but he knew it was only because she loved him. Jace, well, Jace was a different story, though they weren't blood brothers,( Jace being adopted by the lightwoods ) he's always felt a close connection to him, he even had a extreme crush on him in his early teen years, he thought it was love, but even thinking of that now it's almost laughable. On his 21st birthday, Jace being 20, they both got a parabatai rune tattoo on them, Alec's being on his lower abdomen, Jace's being on his bicep. Alec had been getting tattoos ever since he was allowed to do so, he had a deflect rune going across his lower neck to collar bone not too big but big enough to be noticeable if he wore a t shirt, which he never really did anymore, a angelic rune  on his inner wrist and a couple more scattered about his body, he wasn't too tatted up but he loved getting stuff that meant stuff to him on his body. Him and his siblings had always been close since childhood and they used to go around and pretend the were these things called shadowhunters, nephilm, angelic beings that saved the world, it was a way to escape reality, especially for Alec.   
"By the angel, I'm stuffed. You know how to make a mean pancake big brother" Izzy stated, slouching back in her seat, closing her eyes in contentment, "Oh, by the way, i meant to ask, do you want to go to the gym with me this morning, might as well work off these pancakes." Izzy said with a short laugh.  
"Yeah that sounds great, just let me get my gym bag and shoes and we'll be on our way." Alec said with a smile.

They arrived at the institute soon after, walking in they were met by Hodge, the family's personal trainer, and they got to work, Izzy with boxing, with a punching bag, and Alec with his archery, then at the end a bit of sparring, which Alec won. Archery was the one thing Alec knew he was good at, while his other siblings excelled in various sports in school, Alec ended up taking up archery and loving it. He could clear his mind,get out his frustrations, and he was in control, for a couple hours, HE was in control, and there was no doubt or anxiety in it. Just contentment.   
As he and Izzy were packing up, a comfortable silence between them, Izzy suddenly turned to him and without a word, snatched his phone from where it rested on the bench and walked away with it. Confused at his sister's weird behavior, he just shrugged and continued to pack up, it wasn't like he had a whole bunch of friends or apps on his phone, maybe hers just died. He was brought out of his thoughts as Izzy reappeared in front of Alec with a sinister grin plastered on her face.  
"Here." she said dropping his phone back into his lap. Looking down at his screen he noticed it was opened to contacts and right below Maia's name in the m's was...  
"Magnus babe? Really Iz, by the angel, I'm not gonna call him." Alec said, running a hand through his unruly hair.  
"Maybe not call, but a text wouldn't hurt. Come onnnn big brother, for me? Magnus bane does not just give his number out to anyone, you have to, no buts" Izzy stated with her hands on her hips. Alec glared at his sister for a minute or two before sighing and giving in, "Fineeee, Iz for you" with that Izzy squealed, clapping her hands together, "Sound's perfect big brother, you guys will be such a power couple" planting a kiss on Alec's cheek and grabbing her bag, she was off, leaving Alec with his phone opened to the new contact.   
Well, might as well get it over with he thought to himself, and with that he typed out a quick "hey" and hit send before he could talk himself out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment that the chapters were too short, can someone give me feedback on if this is a better length. I tried to write more than usual


End file.
